


This Heart of Mine

by Manticoreship



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticoreship/pseuds/Manticoreship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game against Scotland, Götze is worried about Marco's injury and goes looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Heart of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. You may find some mistakes on the way, so keep it in mind (:

Mario entered the team tunnel almost running. He hasn't seen Reus since the injury, and it was killing him. His head was spinning with worry and bad memories. He saw Marco turning his ankle once before, and it casted him away from the World Cup - and away from him. Götze didn't want that to happen again.

He looked in the change room, but Marco wasn't there. In fact, he looked everywhere in the Signal's players area, but Marco cannot couldn’t be found anywhere. But soon Götze realized: There was also the place where both of them went when they didn't want to be found. The place they discovered together. To spend time together. And the place they used to grow their love.

When Mario finished his walk to the opposite side of the stadium, his cellphone started to ring. He gave it a brief look, just to see it was Phillip calling him. But he decided to ignore, as he was five minutes away from his destination. The little clerk's house, forgotten by everyone there, was already in his view, and the threads of light softly beaming out the closed windows indicated that was someone there.

"I was waiting for you" said Marco with a childish laugh when Götze opened the door. He was sitting on the floor, left leg stretched, looking down to the ground, drawning imaginary circles with one hand and holding his ankle with another. Before Mario could even talk, Marco continued "I knew you'd come here when you didn't find me anywhere else". 

Mario hushed to him and covered the hand over Marco's ankle with his own. 

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah..." Reus didn't sounded convinced at all  
"No, you are not. Talk to me. Is it hurting?"  
"No, not anymore. I mean, it hurts when I walk, but I'm resting now. It's gonna be okay"  
"Why didn't you went go to the hospital? It can get bad!"  
"I wanted to see you first. Spend some time with you. Here. Like the old times"

Mario felt his heart getting warm. He was looking right into Marco's eyes, and he saw there a mix of frustration and stillness. 

"Like the old times" Götze replied, giving him a kiss. Marco opened a smile, a sincere and passionate smile.  
"So yeah, I'm fucked again" said Marco while Mario was getting under his arm, lying his head on his boyfriend's chest  
"No, you are not. You'll see it's gonna be okay"  
"C'mon, you know it will not"  
"Don't say it! Well, even if it's bad, you know I'm with you. By your side"  
"Yeah, I know, but it can't help with the pain or the heal"  
"But it can help easing it" Mario touched Marco's belly, and started to draw imaginary circles there too.  
"It tickles, you know?"   
"I know. I meaning it" Götze replied with a soundful laugh  
"Fuck you!" Marco pushed him aside, but he was also laughing. Mario reacted with soft slaps over Reus' head, messing up his hair.  
"Stop! You are messing it up!" Marco replied, trying to cover his head from Mario's slaps  
"If it could even get messed!" 

They continued with their little fight until both were tired. So they smiled to each other and kissed. Then Mario laid his head on Marco's chest again. They enjoyed their hug for a long time, just changing caress.

"I think you should go to the hospital" Götze finally broke the silence. "Really. I don't want (??) it to get bad"  
"Yeah, I think I'm going there" Marco persisted in a long pause "I enjoyed our time here. Here." Reus was smiling, and Mario knew that smile. It was the smile he gave everytime he was holding up not to cry. So Götze kissed his both cheeks and then his mouth.  
"Don't cry, my love. I don't want you to feel this way. I'll be by your side during your treatment"  
"But you can't! You have to play, you have to train..."  
"There will be leisure times. And vacations. And we will probably play up here one time or another. I can come to Dortmund to visit you"  
"But it will atract so much noise... I don't know if it's a good idea"  
"I know it's a good idea to see you. And I'm following this lead"

Reus looked down, shy.

"Thank you..."  
"I love you!" Mario said in a warmful way.  
"You know I'm happy to know it. And I love you, too. I mean, I really love you. Really"  
Götze smiled and kissed him one more time. Then he got up.  
"I'm going to get a car for you. I'll call Mathias, and he'll contact Borussia's doctors and stuff. You'll be in the hospital in a while"  
"Okay. Could you wait here with me?"  
"Sure thing. Just let me get outside to call him. I'll be back in a minute"

Reus saw the door getting close, but he felt hopeful. He knew more trouble was ahead, but he felt strong then. He felt Mario by his side more than ever, even if with he playing down there in Munich. But that time they spent together in the old clerk's house was the best in months. So Reus dropped his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. He was intending to sleep a little until the car arrive. But when he was in the midterm between asleep and awake, he heard the door opening again. He was about to protest, but then he felt Mario's head on his chest again.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm writing fics for my girlfriend misterywhitegirl. Yesterday she was so nervous about the game and Reus' injury, I thought some fluffy fic would calm her down. So yeah, I did it, she liked it and now I'm posting it (:


End file.
